


The girl you alway sing about

by xyeolx61



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyeolx61/pseuds/xyeolx61
Summary: "Damn it, Park Chanyeol" he says to himself as he passes his hands through his hair."Why do you always sing those sad songs?" you ask him and he suddenly jumps in surprise. "Who broke your heart like that? Tell me and I will have a talk with her"





	The girl you alway sing about

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! So here I am again but with a Park Chanyeol x Reader smut because why not?
> 
> I only used this site to upload about One Piece's fanfics but I decided to post my EXO's fanfics too from now on. 
> 
> Please give lot of love and support!! <3

"Hana, Mr. Park is calling for you, what is taking you so long?"

You grunt as an answer and take the red high-heels shoes in your hand to get to the stage faster. You appear from one of the sides of the stage, all dressed up for the final song.

"What took you so long?" Baekhyun asks as you put your shoes on carefully.

"Try to put on these leather trousers on and we can talk about it" you angrily answer as you look down at your clothes, checking everything is on its place.

 _Grease_ is the chosen musical for your final drama class project. You have been rehearsing for the whole year and now, a few weeks before the final stage, you are nervous about how it is going to end up... Mr. Park even made some castings to choose the perfect fit for the characters and, as everyone thought about, you were chosen as Sandy and Baekhyun as Danny as you are the best singers among the students. Your friend also says it is because Mr. Park has a crush on you but that is because he loves to gossip around and mess with you.

"Mr. Park!” You look at him when you hear Jongdae calling for him but he is not paying attention. You feel your cheeks blushing when you realize he is staring at you, his gaze going up and down your body as he checks you out in this black sexy leather outfit. "Mr. Park! Can we start or not?"

"Yeah!" he seems to snap back to reality and he clear his throat, trying to hide what has just happened. "Action!”

This is one of the last scenes of the play, Sandy and Danny last song before the final act. You are hidden with the girls behind the curtain, watching with a smile as Baekhyun enters the stage, looking handsome as hell with his hair up and that white jacket. It is your turn to get into the spotlight, a cigar in your hand as you pretend to smoke.

You love this.

You love singing and dancing and you feel like you are being yourself even though it is weird because you are playing a character. You dance with Baekhyun and sing to him, a wide smile on your face. You are sad this is going to finish in just a few weeks because you love this class, you love to play musicals and you love learning from Mr. Park...

Well, Mr. Park...

That is another topic.

You kind of fell in love at first sight but he is your teacher. When you got into the classroom for the first time, he was sitting playing the guitar and singing one song after the other and all of you listened to him carefully. He did not stop even though you all were quiet so you decided to barge in and sing with him to _Creep_. He kept quiet as you sang the second part, his eyes directly on yours. Maybe it was the song, maybe it was that he is the most handsome man you have even seen but your heart fell for him the moment you share that look, singing to the chorus of creep together.

"How was it, Mr. Park?" Baekhyun asks as he pulls you closer to him to give you a kiss on your neck.

"Amazing, guys, congratulations"

You can see Mr. Park is looking away from you two as Baekhyun hands roams your body. It would be a lie if you say you have not been hooking up since you met three years ago but you have managed to be just friends with benefits and nothing more because both of  you had a crush on someone else but you had your necessities... Since Baekhyun knew about your crush on Mr. Park and he determined your teacher also has a crush on you, he has been teasing the male non-stop. He is always touching your body, hugging you and making the other angry or uncomfortable.

"Do you think Hana's outfit is alright or is it too revealing?" Baekhyun asks as he turns you around to check on your butt. You turn again, feeling uncomfortable and hitting Baekhyun's arm as he laughs.

"It is okay, she looks beautiful" You all stop what you are doing to look at your teacher who seems that he has just realized what he has said. "Okay, everyone go home and we will meet here tomorrow at three to keep rehearsing"

You walk to the dressing room to get changed into more comfortable clothes and walk back home. You take your time to change, as everyone seemed in a hurry to leave and gets in the dressing room before you. Besides, you feel like the prettiest creature on earth after Mr. Park words about you outfit... You cannot believe you are so whipped for him... Baekhyun was going to wait to walk home for you but his older brother came to get him earlier than expected because of some fancy dinner with his family so he had to leave and you find yourself changing alone. But you are okay with it, you need your time to think about scenarios with Mr. Park that might never happen in real life. Like him coming into the dressing room and fucking on top of the vanity... or maybe playing the last song together and sharing a kiss at the end... Just anything more interesting than simply being his student.

"Where the hell is my phone?" You say as you look around the dressing room.

Maybe you left it on the stage or the seats... You walk back to the main stage but you hear someone singing and playing the piano so you walk slowly, trying not to make any noise to interrupt.

Mr. Park is right there, singing his heart out as he plays the piano. His voice is so beautiful and he is truly singing with all his emotions as no one is around. Well, there was no one around when he started. You walk closer to him because you want to listen to him closely. You try to sneak to the end of the stage, sitting on the edge behind his back.

_I'm not being myself._

_I don't have the confidence._

_I can't endure it any longer, the days without you._

You love seeing him sing, you love how beautiful his voice is but he is always singing about sad love songs, about being heartbroken and even though you relate to the lyrics he always sing about, you don't like that he feels that way. Mr. Park is a cheerful man, always smiling and laughing cutely but this...

You do not like this heartbroken man in front of you.

"Damn it, Park Chanyeol" he says to himself as he passes his hands through his hair.

"Why do you always sing those sad songs?" you ask him and he suddenly jumps in surprise. "Who broke your heart like that? Tell me and I will have a talk with her"

"What are you doing here, Hana?" he asks as he turns back to the piano, a shy smile on his face because of your words.

"I lost my phone" you say as you shrug. He takes something from the pocket of his hoodie and hands it to you without looking.

"I found it on the floor and I was waiting for someone to call to give it back" he explains. He starts playing with a single hand and you frown when you recognize it is another sad song.

You jump down to the floor and walk to him to take your phone but your sit next to him on the tool and your start playing _Tenerife Sea_ by Ed Sheeran. You were going to start singing but he does it first so you decide to shut up and keep playing. You smile as you look up at him because this is better than hear him sing about sad songs...

You feel like you are drowning into him, that everything of him is making you lean closer, that his lips are calling for you... the way he looks at you is making your heart clench and the butterflies on your stomach fly desperately up to your mouth...

You try to look away, back to the tiles but you suddenly feel one of his hands on your cheek and he leans down on you to kiss you. Your heart just bursts, exploding on your chest as his lips are on yours. He moves them slowly, your own lips moving with his as you share a kiss. Your body turns to him, your hands touching his sides to pull him closer to you.

Is this truly happening?

He suddenly pulls away and stands up, walking apart as he has realized what he has just done. He passes his hands through his hair, his browns in a frown has he tries to calm down.

"I'm sorry... I... it was a mistake" he says as he puts his hands on his hips. "I will apologize to Baekhyun too if you tell him about this"

"Baekhyun?" you ask him, a confused look on your face.

"Your boyfriend" he explains as his faces looks even more confused than yours does.

"Oh! NO! No, no, no, no" you stand up and walk closer to him. "He is not my boyfriend, we are just good friends"

"Good friends that hook up?" he asks and your cheeks blush when he says so because yes, that is the truth.

"Yeah, we have been hooking but if he is being touchy with me at class is just to make you jealous!" you explain but you cover your mouth when you realize what you have just said. How are you so damn stupid? You look away, biting your lips as you try to think about an excuse.

"So I am that obvious, huh? He caught me from the beginning" you look up at him, your eyes wide in shock as he keeps talking. "You are the girl I always sing about, Hana, since the first day we sang _Creep_ together..."

You are not sure what to do know so you let your body guide you and you close the distance between the two until your lips crash together again. You pull him down, your hands on his nape as you kiss him. His hands rest on your hips, guiding you until your back hits a wall. What started as a chaste kiss, is now steamy, both tongues involved in each other mouths. The frustration of a year is now being released into this kiss and you both feel how bad you want the other. Mr. Park breaks the kiss for a second only to grab your legs and place them around his waist.

"I want this so bad" you moan as he is attacking your neck. You move your hips to him, feeling how his breath turns uneven with your moves.

"We shouldn't be doing this" he groans when your hand touches his bulge, feeling his hardness under your fingers. "You are my student..."

"It's true" you say as you look at him with a smirk. "We can get caught here, let's go somewhere else"

You hold his hand and pull him to the back of the stage into the dressing room because you can have some privacy and not being interrupted by anyone during your first time with hot Mr. Park. You lock the door behind you and he pushes you against the door again, your legs intertwined behind his back.

"Fuck..." you moan when his hands grab your butt and press harder against his hard bulge.

You close your eyes and he holds your body, your legs around his waist as he walks to the vanity and sits you there. You take his shirt off, revealing his sculpted body and his strong muscles. You lick your lips at the sight because that is the last thing you expected from him. You unzip his pants, pulling them down enough to reveal his hard length, standing tall and already leaking in front of you. You have dreamt about this moment for so long... He pulls your skirt up and you bite your lips when he concentrates on your cute pink underwear.

"Oh fuck" he groans and you take them off as he pumps himself, watching you slowly get rid of them.

He pulls you closer to him and you open your legs wider, giving him permission to push himself inside. You bite your lips, looking down to see how he pokes your entrance and slowly pushes himself in. You gasp when you feel how he is stretching you, your walls clenching around him. He lets out a groan and his head fall back, his eyes closed.

"Fuck..." you both groan at the same time when he is fully inside of you.

"You are so big, Mr. Park" you moan and when he pushes himself in again.

"Don't call me like that" he growls as he looks at you right into your eyes. "It drives me crazy"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Park" you tease him with a smirk on your face.

You moan when he holds your waist and roams harder into you, his shaft reaching deep inside of you. You hold into his shoulder as you bury your face on his neck, trying to hold back the loud moans coming from your lips. This is just crazy; you cannot believe you are having sex with Mr. Park. You cannot believe he likes you and he is fucking you so hard and deep.

"Turn around" You do as told, standing against the vanity and with perfect views of his body and face through the mirror. He fucks you from behind, holding into your waist with one hand and the other on the mirror. He thrust in, looking at you and smirking when one of his hands reach to your clit. You close your eyes, your body twitching with his touch, as he has the ability to send electricity through his hands.

"Fuck me... You are so good, Mr. Park" you bite your lips, pushing your butt back to him as a response as he keeps touching and thrusting into you. You feel the heat on your crotch, how your own fluids drip down your thighs and you feel like you are going to cum soon.

"You already want to cum?" he asks in your ear, a sexy smirk drawn on his face. "You are such a baby girl"

"Shut up" he presses harder on your clit and you feel your legs shaking.

"Cum for me" he whispers with that deep voice of him.

Something clicks in your brain when he says so and you close your eyes as an orgasm runs over your body. Your body trembles, your legs shaking and your walls clenching around him. He suddenly pulls out of you and you watch him pump himself until he cums in your butt, feeling his hot ecstasy on your butt cheeks.

"Fuck" you see him through the mirror, gasping for air as you realize what has just happened between the two.

"Did we really had sex?" you ask him and he nods, biting his lips.

"I think so..." you both chuckle and he rushes to clean you up. You turn around once he has finished and you look for your underwear as he dresses up. "So you like me too"

"I do" You sit on the vanity again and look at him as he buttons up his shirt slowly. "So... what do we do now?"

"What about a coffee date?" he asks as he puts his hands on your thighs. He is so handsome with that sweet smile plastered on his face.

"I would love that" you say as you smile. He leans in to peck your lips, a sweet touch that melts your heart.

 ~~~~

Chanyeol looks down to you and licks his lips at the sight. He loves seeing you blow him, seeing how you look up at his face while you lick his precum. He holds your hair, pushing him down to engulf him whole in your mouth.

"We are going to get caught someday"

"I now, I love it" You stand up and sit on top of him, pushing your underwear to the side to push him inside of you. You moan, feeling how it stretches your inner walls.

"You are naughty, you know that?" you move your hips, letting your head fall back when you fell how it hits all the right places.

He holds your butt as he stands up and places you on the table. He sits on his chair again and you lick your lips when he opens your leg wide and starts licking your folds. You hold into his hair, pushing his tongue deep inside you as you try to hold your moans because you are at the school's theatre and it is not locked. Mr. Park going down on you is your favorite things in the world...

"Fuck, Mr. Park..." you moan, opening your legs wider for him.

"Every time you call me Mr. Park during class, I get so fucking turned on" he says as he stands up. You hold his neck, pulling him down to share some kisses as he thrust into you slowly. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Chanyeol when I fuck you?"

"I am such a bad girl, Mr. Park... are you going to punish me?" you tease him, licking your lips as you say so.

"Oh yeah, you are going to regret this later back home" he smirks as he slaps your butt.

You both freeze when you hear someone coughing in the distance and you turn to look at Baekhyun who is staring from the door.

"So this is the reason why you didn't want to have sex with me for the last weeks?" Baekhyun asks his arms crossed on his chest. "You could have told me, you know?"

"Baekhyun..." you try to explain but he shakes his head.

"I will be waiting outside and makes sure no one gets in while you two finish" Baekhyun says as he leaves.

"Are you sure you two were not romantically involved?" he asks as he looks at you.

"He is hurt that I didn't tell him about this" you say and he pulls away, buckling his jeans and sitting on the chair.

"It is weird we didn't get caught before to be honest" he hugs your waist, resting his head on your thighs. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to him" you pet his hair, a warm smile on your face as you see how he closes his eyes with your touch.

"I love you, baby girl"

"I love you, Mr. Park" he rolls his eyes when he hears you and you cannot help but chuckle.  
  
"I'm trying to calm down for this boner and you are not helping" he groans and you giggle. "I'm still trying to figure out how you convinced me to have sex here fifteen minutes before the class starts"

"Because you can't resist me"

He stands up and kiss your lips sweetly before he walks to the door to open it for the rest of the students. No one is actually surprised to find you there since it is not the first time even when you were not dating. Yeah, you are dating since that day and you could not be happier because the more you know him, the more you like him.

You walk to Baekhyun because you want to talk with him but he seems angry about this.

"He didn't last long" Baekhyun teases and you frown at his comment.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" you apologize, you are going to let that comment pass for now. "But we need to keep it a secret until we graduate in two weeks"

"Baekhyun, please, don't tell this to anyone" Chanyeol says as he suddenly appears next to you.

"She is good, isn't she?" Baekhyun says with a smirk on his face. "When she sucks dick it feels like magic"

"Baekhyun, I don't care you two used to hook up but I am not going to allow those comments toward her" Chanyeol walks in front of you, making distance between your friend and you. Why is Baekhyun behaving like this? He has always help when it comes to Mr. Park or any other boy but this... This is the last thing you expected.

"If you want me to keep it a secret, lend her to me to fuck her once" Baekhyun says and you can't believe what your best friend is saying... Why is he being like this?

"No" Chanyeol states so angry that you are actually scared. "Go ahead and tell everyone, I don't care about my job but you are not touching her, I love her and she is mine"

Baekhyun's face completely changes when Chanyeol says that and he smiles sweetly at him. You both are so confused about his behavior... What is going up with him?  


"Alright, I am kidding, I just wanted to see how serious you were with all of this, Mr. Park! You have my blessings" Baekhyun smiles widely and you start hitting his chest because you thought everything was true and he was trying to mess with him. "Your breath taste like pussy, by the way"

Baekhyun leaves, walking to the stage were some of the students are and you are left there, trying to process everything that has happened in the last few minutes.

"I want to kill him right now" Chanyeol lets out a long sigh and you two start laughing at what happened.

"Come on, let's go before anyone notices"

"You go ahead; I am going to brush my fucking teeth"

 ~~~~

"So he doesn't mind us hanging out even though he knows we fucked?" Baekhyun asks and you nod, your eyes focused on your boyfriend playing at the stage. "Weird"

"We talked about it a lot and he told me he knows how important you are for me and how much I love you" you explain. "He trusts me"

You have finally graduate after what it seemed like forever and you are having fun at the after party with your perfect boyfriend and his band playing for the first half of it. Everyone is dancing to the beat and having the time of their lives after what it had seemed like an eternity in high school.

Chanyeol looks handsome as hell in that black suit and his red tie, matching your red prom dress that he bought for you since he wanted you to look and feel special on this day. Since you started dating, your life felt like a dream. You two shared some secret make out sessions on the high school and spent most of your free time at his house or his studios, singing, cuddling and hooking up nonstop because after a full year of sexual tension it feels like you need to make up for that time. You shared cute dates and it actually felt like a dream that you do not want to wake up to.

"Okay, everyone, I hope you are having fun" you smile when you see your boyfriend being the cutest bean ever with that smile.

"Mr. Park you are the fucking best eveeeeeeeeer" someone drunk shouts from the crowd and you cannot help but laugh.

"Thanks there, buddy" Chanyeol laughs. "Well, it is past midnight and I am not longer your teacher anymore! So now I want to say something I can't keep a secret anymore..."

"Wow he is going to say it" Baekhyun says as he holds your arm. You cannot believe it... He could be fired and yet he is going to say it aloud, what the hell?

"I think you might already know it since I am not the best hiding my feelings but... Choi Hana, I love you so much my baby girl, this song is for you"

You are in shock that he has already said that in front of your whole high school with some other teachers at the party and...

But everything just fade away when you can recognize the melody he is playing with his guitar. The song you shared your first kiss to, the song that he sang so lovingly just to you.

_You look so wonderful in your dress._

_I love your hair like that._

He is singing as he looks right into your eyes and you cannot help but have this wide smile on your face as you watch him.

_I'm so in love._

_So in love_ _._

"Get there and sing with him" Baekhyun pushes you to one side of the stage to get up and you smile when he walks to you, the mic on his hands as he keeps singing.

_Lumiere, darling_ _._

_Lumiere over me_ _._

You two sing together with the same mic, Chanyeol holds your waist so your body are close to each other and you cannot help but smile widely at him.

_You look so wonderful in your dress_ _._

_I love your hair like that._

You smile sweetly as he sings in a mere whisper and look at your lips as he has a wonder in front of him. You pull him down by his nape, crashing your lips together and earning happy shouts from everyone in the saloon.

"I love you, baby girl"


End file.
